


Breaking Glass

by Romhack0101



Series: Loop [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: Momota and Harukawa has been watching them for a while. How Saihara and Ouma has been getting along very well.Too well in fact, why do they need to break glass?Why air guns too?





	Breaking Glass

**X-X-X-X**

“Don’t you think Saihara and Ouma has been a little too buddy-buddy, lately?”

“No.”

“Come on, _Harumaki_ \- look at them!”

Harukawa looked up to see Saihara practically _laughing_ at Ouma’s joke. Though, from what she heard, that was indeed very inappropriate. Still, she’s been listening to them speak. She agrees they’ve been getting along albeit _too well_.

Sure, Saihara was crazy to began with when she first met him, but he didn’t think he’d be _that crazy_. Scoffing, she turned away, when Momota scratched the back of his head.

“He’s been recruiting me to train passed nighttime for some reason.” Momota gave a lopsided smile. “Despite being physically weak himself, he still tries to train me. Maybe you could help me out here, Harumaki, it’s harder to breathe.”

“No.”

“Come on, don’t be like that.” Momota scratched the back of his head. “I guess I don’t blame him, Saihara is just that energetic, I guess.”

“I’m sure you’ll survive.”

“Y-Yeah.”

With that, Harukawa walked closer to listen in some more. Although she wasn’t interested, she was curious on what these two are planning. They may be harmless now, but this is a killing game after all. Anything can be possible. Ouma is big trouble, after all.

Saihara, however, noticed and beckoned her over with a small smile.

“Maki, come here!” Saihara smiled, “Ouma-kun, care to share what you’ve been saying?”

“Nishishi, don’t trust me, Mr. Detective?” Ouma smirks, “You know anything I said _could’ve_ been a lie?”

“I don’t think it is.” Saihara chuckled lightly, “Come here, and Ouma-kun, don’t be shy!”

Although she doesn’t care what was being said, she frowned upon the use of first name. They barely know each other, why would he use her first name, and not Ouma’s first name? They’re pretty close, as far as she could tell.

“She looks cranky!” Ouma pointed out, grinning. “I better not! She’d murder me! Nishishi!”

“What can an Ultimate _Nursery School Teacher_ do?” Saihara brightened up. “Come on, you can do it!”

That phrasing was almost _mocking_. Almost _sarcastic_.

 _Almost like he’s confident on who she actually is_.

She shouldn’t care, but she couldn’t help but frown, as Saihara smiled at her. It was just a nice, and friendly smile. Although it held no malice, she still can’t help have this gut feeling that maybe Saihara _knew something_. Couldn’t put it passed him if he’s the Ultimate Detective.

Still, it doesn’t seem to be right.

“Fine- she looks harmless enough!” Ouma agreed, before smiling brightly. “We wondered if you could teach us how to put together an air gun, for the next event!”

“Air gun?”

“Yeah!” Ouma grinned, “You know, for self defense! You know how to weild one, _riiiiiiiiiiiiiight_?”

“What kind of event is this?” Harukawa narrowed her eye. “Why air guns spacifically?”

“We’re wondering if we could bake a cake, and see what we can use to break glass!” Saihara continued, smiling. “Though, we’re probably gonna have Toujou-san get the ingredients.”

“Why breaking glass?” She pressed, frowning, “This is _all too suspicious_ to comfirm safe.”

“Aw, you got me!” Ouma smirked. “I was gonna break glass, and kill my beloved Saihara-chan with it! Nishishi!”

Saihara practically _giggled_. Harukawa rose an eyebrow at this behavior.

“I’m serious!” Ouma continued, grinning. “You found out too much of my organization, so you’re gonna die soon!”

“You were the one that told me!” Saihara cried, almost laughing at this point. “All I did was ask for the name!”

“Yeah, and I told you too much.” Ouma pouted. “So, I’m gonna use that air gun to say ’ _bye-bye_ ’ to my beloved Saihara-chan! Nishishi!”

Harukawa decided to leave them be, as she can plainly see that Ouma was lying. Though, she just doesn’t get why Saihara sees them as jokes. Harukawa obviously didn’t like how these two were getting along albeit _too well_.

Momota looked unsure, as she sat down next to him.

“I should head back to my lab.” Harukawa frowned. “I had enough of their shenanigans.”

“If you say so.” Momota chuckled nervously. “Just call when you need help.”

“Whatever.”

With that, she left with her food, and went back to guard her lab.

**X-X-X-X**

“Maki- I was serious about the air gun!”

She looked at Saihara, who smiled up at the School Teacher. Although Ouma wasn’t with him, she realized that Saihara enough was trouble. Despite not doing anything troubling, he still spelled trouble for her.

Still, she can see that Saihara kept an air about him.

Like a harmless detective. Like, he just wanted to be friends with everyone. Despite the use of first names, Saihara seemed pretty friendly and harmless enough. After a while, though, she just decided to bush those thoughts off.

 _She can’t help but feel a little uncomfortable with how fast he got over Akamatsu’s death, though_.

“Why would the Ultimate _Nursery School Teacher_ have an air gun, right?”

Startled, she frowned at Saihara, who spoke up. Grinning at Harukawa.

“You don’t need to hide it from me, Maki!” Saihara brightened up. “I’m not only the Ultimate Detective, I’m also the Ultimate Psychic!”

“Why?”

“Why?” Saihara repeated, “‘Cause I just am! So, care to help me out? You don’t need to teach Ouma-kun if that-”

“Why call him by his surname?”

“Pardon?”

“You seem to call a lot of people by their given names.” Harukawa narrowed her eyes. “Yet you call Ouma by his surname. So, why?”

“Is that what you meant?” Saihara softly smiled. “Actually there is a special reason I call him that! A long time ago, I knew Ouma-kun by Kokichi! You can say that I was second in command in his organization!”

Harukawa’s eyes widen. Only for Saihara to _laugh_.

“It never happened during this past, hasn’t it?” Saihara brightened up. “I’m joking, but I am serious at the same time. You’re gonna have to figure that out on your own. I was serious about having a special reason, though.”

“Okay.” Harukawa frowned. “Why would you need an air gun in the first place?”

“To break glass, duh!” Saihara nodded. “Though, I’m not sure if one is strong enough to break glass?”

“I’m sure it would at least crack it.”

“Then an air gun wouldn’t be used…” Saihara paused. “… Crossbow would be useless. I guess I would need to ask someone else, my apologies for wasting your time!”

“Wait, why would you need to break glass?”

“Ouma and I want to experiment something with a tank!” Saihara smiled brightly. “Something to break the glass with some water in it!”

“ _Why don’t you ask Kiibo, then_!?”

 _Saihara burst into laughing, startling Harukawa_.

“Funny thing-”

“Saihara-chan!”

They turned to see Ouma running to them. Saihara brightened up, opening his arms to have Ouma run into him with a hug.

“What’s so funny?” Ouma pressed, excited. “Huh? Huh? Huh!? What’s so funny!?”

“ _I can just picture Gonta and Tenko tossing Kiibo into a tank_!”

“Really?” Ouma smirks. “That may or may not happen, Nishishi!”

“It seems like the only way, huh?”

“What do you mean?” Ouma tilted his head. “The only way to break glass?”

“The only way to break a tank!” Saihara nodded. “Unless the Ultimate _Nursery School Teacher_ has something blunt, then we can’t break the glass any other way!”

“That’s too ba-”

“Let me check.” Harukawa spoke, frowning. “Don’t come in after me, but I may have something blunt to break glass.”

With that, she went inside to look.

It didn’t take her long, she had an arm full of bats in her arms, and piled them onto the ground. Amazed, the boys gasped, as Ouma picked one up.

“I knew you has some bats in there!” Ouma cried, amazed, “This’ll be perfect!”

“Thanks, Maki!”

“No problem, now would you two leave me alone?” Harukawa narrowed her eyes. “I certainly hope you two aren’t planning any murders.”

“We promise, we only wanted to break glass!” Saihara chuckled lightly. “Save Kiibo from being tossed into water!”

“I wonder if that would short circuit him?” Ouma smirks. “Wouldn’t that be unfortunate. Nishishi!”

“Shut up!” Saihara chuckled, “I just wanted to save Kiibo from being tossed is all.”

“Why care for a robot like him!?” Ouma nearly whined. “So mean for forgetting about me!”

“'Cause…”

Their voices faded out as they walked away, and Harukawa relaxed. Thoughts entered her mind about this relationship.

Strange. Yet, it seems innocent enough. Harmless, even. Sure, she can snap their neck within a second, but they’re harmless, nonetheless. It seems Saihara’s ’ _special reason_ ’ might be a type of affection.

 _Though, the way he just got over Akamatsu’s death was unsettling enough_. _It just screamed suspicious_.

Silence.

She decided that bushing it off would be the best choice.

She barely knows Saihara, anyways.

She went back to guarding her lab.

She doesn’t want anyone else to get her weapons.

**X-X-X-X  
End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write fluff after the last fic, [Suspicious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13269117/chapters/30359706). Though this is a somewhat sequel, it doesn't need to be read to understand.
> 
> Plus, I wanted to attempt something funny. I'm not _that_ funny, so I hope the small fluff would help.  ><
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this. Thanks for reason! ^^


End file.
